Da Funk
"Da Funk" by Daft Punk is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancers The dancers are two male robots. 'P1' P1 is a blue robot and with yellow and red highlights. 'P2' P2 is a yellow robot and with blue and turquoise highlights. During the first two Gold Moves, the coaches turn black, and white gears can be seen. In their remake, they seem to have become skinnier as the shading has been toned down. Dafunk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Dafunk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) dafunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) dafunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a factory with conveyor belts and several nuts and bolts, along with pieces of machinery. During the second last verse, moving pink and green stripes can be seen on the floor. At the beginning and the end two hooks take pick up the deactivated dancers. Gold Moves ''Classic'' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Punch the air beside you repeatedly. '''Gold Move 3: Lift your hands and then lower them. dafunkgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 dafunkgm2.png|Gold Move 3 DF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game DF GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game ''Sweat Mashup'' The Sweat Mashup has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Pump your fists in the air. ([[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]]) '''Gold Move 2:' Put your right hand in the air. ([[I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|''I Don't Feel Like Dancin']]) Sweat Mashup ''Da Funk has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers (No repeats) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *[[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] (JD2) *[[The Power|''The Power]] (JD2) *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] (''JD3) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''Holiday'' (JD2) *[[Body Movin'|''Body Movin']] (''JD2) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *[[I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|''I Don't Feel Like Dancin']] (''JD3) Appearances in Mashups Da Funk appears in the following Mashup: * ''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *This is the first song by Daft Punk in the series. It is succeeded by Get Lucky on Just Dance 2014. *This is one of the songs with robots dancing to the song, along with Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), Satisfaction, Idealistic and P1 of Nitro Bot. *The Friends section in the World Dance Floor's menu shows P2's avatar. ** P2's avatar is on Just Dance 2016. *AI, the computer dancer that is automatically against you if there is nobody dancing to the other song in a Battle, uses P1's avatar in Just Dance 2014. * In the Sweat Mashup, She's Got Me Dancing's pictogram color is changed to dark blue. * In the Sweat Mashup only I Was Made For Lovin' You Sweat Dancer appears more than once. * Da Funk is one of few to have next to no change in shape in it's avatar between Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014. Gallery dafunk.png|Da Funk Dafunkmashup.png|Da Funk (Mashup) Dafunk.jpg|Da Funk (Remake) DafunkMenu.png|Da Funk on Just Dance 3 Da Funk P1 JD4 Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 4 Avatar DaFunkAvatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 46.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Dafunkp00.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 d8fe9f931bc6f84bc9c5cb71173d6ec5.jpg|Background dafunksmashupmb.png|The Sweat Mashup Menu Bubble dafunkpictos.png|Pictograms dafunk_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Videos File:Daft Punk - Da Funk File:Just Dance 3 - Da Funk - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Da Funk (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:90's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Robots Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Reflections Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016